The Eastern Lands
by Guardian Hirkoshi
Summary: Kagome has a second life that is very unexpected. Who are these new people? (I suck at summeries. this is my first fic) please R&R kagyouko
1. Kaijuro

~A/N: Be nice this is my first fic.. so don't hate me!! Also I know Kagome's eyes are brown but lets just say their blue k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.. but I DID however kidnap Youko!!*Glomps him* Youko: Chaos unchain me now!! Sugime the Chaos Queen: he luv's me! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
*Sengoku Jedi*  
  
"YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!" are oh so favorite Inu-Hanyou yelled. "IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS AND WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY JEWL SHARDS!!"  
And on and on he went until Kagome finally snapped. "SHUT UP!! ALL YOU DO IS NAG!! IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU MAY THINK IT IS! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!"  
With That Kagome walked in the direction she saw a pond earlier. "WOMAN! You ain't going nowhere!" "Inuyasha, I don't think it is wise to.." but Miroku was cut off by an infuriated.. "SIT! You do not own me!! I do what I wish!" Then she stomped out of sight. Sango looked down into the 7ft. crater. " Will he ever learn not to make Kagome mad?"  
Miroku put his hand somewhere it didn't belong, "Yes, will he." He said so innocently. *SLAP* *CRASH* *THUD* "STUPID HOUSHI!! I should ask the same of you!" Shippo just shook his head at the unconscious monk. ~*~*~With Kagome~*~*~  
  
Kagome was so caught up in berating Inuyasha that she didn't even sense the presence at the other end of the pond.  
" Stupid Inuyasha...thinks he's so smart, and tough. Least I don't make out with a corpse." At the opposite end of the pond was a demoness, kneeling on her knees ,who was also brooding over a few things. She .She got up and walked in the direction of Kagome. They weren't paying eachother any attention and bumped right into each other. Kagome was the first to recover and apologized.  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "Yeah, same here." was the demoness' reply. They looked up at each other and shock suddenly took over both. They gazed at each other for a good 5 minutes.  
The demoness was about to say something, but a Tiger Youkai came crashing through the forest. It had a shard in the middle of its back. "GIVE MY THE SHARDS!!" It lunged at Kagome without a second thought. Kagome barely dodged it, but the demoness was not so lucky. She was able to dodge, but her side got a deep gash in it. It readied for another attack.  
The demon attacked again and knocked the demoness hard into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Right when it hit her Kagome's arrow mad contact with the middle of it's back, right where the jewl shard was. It fell to the ground with a mighty thud. Kagome ran took the shard out before it got back up. Once she took it out, it began to disentergrate.  
Kagome ran over to the girl to check her wound. That's when Inuyasha came barging in with the tetseiga(spelling?) drawn. He saw the demon disappearing, but did not put the tetseiga away just yet. He saw the demoness against the tree and Kagome kneeling next to her. "Kagome are you okay? Get away from her she might attack you!!" "How can she attack me if she's unconscious?" she asked while still checking the wound, "Anyways we need to get her to the campsite and I also retrieved another jewl shard."  
"NO! absolutely not! She can't come. She might wake up and attack us and she may also want the jewl shards!"  
"With a wound like that she won't be doing much of anything...She's coming back with us and that's final!" The others had arrived somewhere in the middle of their argument. "Sango, would you mind if she rides on Kilala's back?"( I know it's Kirara but Kilala sounds better to me so there.. Sue me. Lawyers walk in.. heh-heh..on with the story!!) "Yeah sure, I agree with Kagome though I'll still be on my guard just in case." "Thanks." That said, Sango and Kagome lifted her up onto Kilala's back. Asking Miroku was out of the question. ~*~*~At the Campsite~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango treated the demoness' wounds while Inuyasha got more the wood and Miroku prepared the ramen. Shippo just helped get the things needed for Kagome and Sango. When Everyone was there, waiting for the Ramen to get done, Shippo took a good look at the demoness.  
"Whoa. Mamma, she looks a lot like you! And she's a Kitsune!" Shippo exclaimed looking back and forth between Kagome and the demoness. Indeed she looked a great deal like Kagome, the only difference was that she had 2 plum colored marks on each cheek and wrist. Her hair was streaked with silver but on the tip of her bangs and hair was a mixture of red and silver. Her lipstick and eye shadow(or whatever that stuff is)was a reddish pink and she had a gold earring with sapphires and diamond on it in each ear. From what they could see on her left arm was a electric pink dragon outlined in black and electric blue eyes. She was truly beautiful. Her scent was that of soft rain and cherries. "Hmm, you're right, they look a LOT alike." Miroku stated. "Yes, when I bumped into her earlier I was shocked at how much alike we looked, so was she. She was about to say something but that demon came in so I don't know what she was going to say. I'll ask her when she wakes up." "Could there be some sort of relation between you mamma?" Shippo asked from her lap. "There's now way they could be related! She's a demon and she's a human you stupid brat! You're a poor excuse for a demon." Inuyasha yelled from his tree branch, but the last part mumbled. Kagome heard him fine though, and so did Shippo and Kilala.  
"SIT! Don't talk to Shippo like that! Would you like it if I called you a MUTT!?" When she said that, Inuyasha said no more, he just got up and leaned against the tree with his head down and said "Feh". Then she started to stir. Miroku had just begun to pour the Ramen when they noticed she was beginning to wake up.  
"Ugh. My side...my head." She slowly sat up and looked around. She was surprised to see people. what happened? Her eyes landed on Kagome and everything cam back to her. "Who are you?" she asked while holding her side. She just noticed that it was bandaged already and cleaned.  
"We're the ones who saved your ass so be grateful!" yelled Inuyasha. "Sit boy!" yelled an angry Kagome, " I apologize for my friends rudeness. I'm Kagome, and these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo my pup."  
She has a pup?! She looks so young though! How is that possible when she is a human and he's full demon!? "I'm Kaijuro." Her eyes are lavender and she had ocean blue irises. Inuyasha was just getting up. He took his Raman and jumped onto another tree branch.  
"Don't mind him, he's a bite of a grump all the time. Your wound is pretty bad. You might want to rest a bit." Kagome looked at her with concerned eyes.  
She agreed to stay with them until she was healed. Kagome gave her bowl of and after some explaining of what it was she ate it. After everyone was done eating, the girls decided to go to the springs. There was one not too far from camp but it was out of earshot and away from Miroku. Kagome made sure Kaijuro was okay to walk and Sango warned Miroku to stay away and asked Shippo to watch the guys. He agreed happily.  
They made theier way to the springs silently. Once they arrived at the springs, they undressed and got in. the springs was good for there aching bodies and any wounds.  
Sango was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Have you two ever met or do you have any type of relation? I mean, you two look so much alike even though you're a demon."  
Kaijuro and Kagome looked at each other once more then said no at the same time. "I have not ever met any of you, and think would remember meeting a strange group like you." She chuckled. They all laughed at th thought of how strange the group of friends were. Then they heard someone give a small chuckle behind them. Sango picked up a rock, turned around and, threw it. She screamed, "HENTAI!!"  
~END OF CHAPTER~  
  
Sugime the Chaos queen: So. What do you think so far? Please review and tell me if you want more or not. Youko: please review, if you do not then I will implant my death tree in you. ~he grins evily~ Sugime the Chaos Queen: Well you heard the fox, REVIEW!! Or else I'll make your computer turn into ashes and DIE!! *goes back to sweet voice* Now you wouldn't want that now would you? 


	2. Hello Swords, Goodbye Bows: Shiki & Kibi...

YOUKO: The girl thanks you for your reviews.  
~SCQ~ Aww whatever Youko. But I do thank you. Hope you enjoyed! Oh.. before I forget: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH! (I own YOUKO!*winks*) YOUKO: She's lying.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
They another soft chuckle, that could only be described as masculine, then the presence they felt was gone. They turned around saw no one. "Well, it couldn't have been Miroku.. he would have been unconscious right about now." Stated Kagome. "Yeah, and it couldn't have been Inuyasha because Kagome would have sa- -.." but Sango didn't get a chance to finish.  
"Are you alright?!" asked Inuyasha hastily. Miroke just gazed at the girls with a lecherous grin on his face.  
"AHHH" they cried in unison. "SIT!" yelled Kagome. Then the girls started to bombard them with rocks and insults. Shippo just watched from the base of a nearby tree shaking his head at the unjust scene. "What the Hecks your problem!? We heard you scream so we came!!" Miroku was on the ground dazed from the ambush. Inuyasha picked him up and headed back to the camp along with a giggling Shippo. "Well I guess we should get out for we get all pruney, hmm?" Kaijuro and Sango nodded and they got out and put on there clothes. They got to camp and Kagome summoned an extra blanket with a summoning spell Kaede taught her, I came in handy many times but you can only use on stuff you've stored in a certain place, which in Kagome's case was in her room. Shippo curled up with Kagome and went to sleep. After a while, everyone went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~With Lord of the East  
  


* * *

  
"Where is she?! She's been gone a day! Her mothers going to kill me!" Lord of East cried. "Father, I believe earlier she went out. She said she would be out for a while." Stated a male at another side of the room.  
"*Sighs* That girl is going to be the end of me one day."  
  
~*~*~Back With The Group(the next morning  
  


* * *

  
They had already eaten breakfast and were already traveling again. Kagome had changed into some black baggy pants that had dark blue pockets and was also outlined in dark blue. She has a short – sleeve navy blue shirt that fits her upper body well. They had been walking for some hours now and the group was starting to tire. It was about noon.  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should rest. We're all getting tired." Giving a pointed look at the sleeping Shippo.  
"NO!! We gotta find the jewl shards!!" "Kagome is right Inuyasha, we're no good if we have no energy." Miroku stated mater-o-factly. "Heh. Fine! weak humans." They decided to stop about a mile from a small river for some lunch. Inuyasha, of course, was up in a tree.(C/N: as much as he's up in trees, you would think he's a bird! On with the story!) Shippo was chasing Kilala, Sango and Miroku were.. well, being themselves. Kagome and Kaijuro decided to go on a walk.  
  
~*~With Kagome & Kaijuro  
  


* * *

  
They were a good mile away from camp. They had been talking about what they had been doing before they all met. It turns out that Kaijuro was Princess of the Eastern Lands! Well, they should have known by the marking on her forehead. It is a baby-blue snowflake with a darker blue diamond shape in the middle of it. "So you're Princess of the East? Wow. That must be fun!" "Well, actually it's not that great. I don't get to anything cuz my father says that young ladies should learn to sew, and be elegant, and should not be out rough housing and stuff of the sort! It's boring also cuz I have a brother and not a sister I could associate with."  
"Yeah.. I know what you mean. I have a little brother and he's so annoying sometimes. I swear sometimes I think he's a monster out to get me!" They both laughed at this. Something Kaijuro hadn't been able to do with someone in a long time. But, unfortunately, they sensed a demon, and it was approaching fast. Kagome also sensed that it had two jewl shards, which wasn't really good seeing as how they were so far from camp. They also, somewhere in the middle of their conversation, they had gotten out of his sensing range.  
It was a bear Youkai. It wasn't bigger than the tiger they fought though. "Woman, GIVE ME THE JEWL SHARDS, NOW!!" it bellowed.  
It attacked with full force without wasting any time. We dodge many times, but it seemed impossible to fight since Kagome did not have her bow and arrows. Kaijuro had her sword though, so maybe there was some hope!  
"There's a shard in its head and stomach!" "Alright!" She attacked but she could not get close enough. The bear clawed at her. He missed but the impact knocked her away and through two trees. It then lunged an Kagome. Kagome put her hands up to protect herself. A bright light flashed before their eyes and the bear stumbled backwards. Kaijuro shielded her eyes. When the light cleared, Kagome was holding two swords. One in each hand. When Kagome opened her eyes she, too, was surprised at what she saw. The youkai recovered and charged at her again. For some reason Kagome attacked it with the swords and knew how to use them. When Kaijuro saw Kagome attack she attacked as well. Within a few seconds the bear youkai was dead.  
"Whoa. How did you do that Kagome?! I thought you only knew how to use bows? But you can use swords?! Not only that but you're a twin blade?! Wait! Where did those swords come from?!" asked a very confused Kaijuro. Too bad for Kaijuro because Kagome was just as confused as she was. "I don't know" mummered a shocked Kagome, who was now examining the two blades. "I think my Miko powers may have materialized them thinking that they were a better weapon for me." Kaijuro nodded knowing it could be very much so true. She had heard of people doing it before. But it took a lot of power and strength both mentally and physically. "I guess we should head back. It's getting dark."  
"Oh! How long have we been gone! Oh boy we'll never live this down. All Inuyasha will do I nag on and on about how we wasted more time for looking for 'his' precious jewl shards." Somewher in between while she was talking she had picked up the noe purified shards and put the away. They both set off to camp all the while discussing the swords. They had noticed that on the swords were names. One said 'I am Shiki of the snow my sister you must know. The other said 'I am Kibino of the earth I hold lots of mirth'(C/N: hey it was all I could think of.. you'll get what it means later on. And KIBINO is pronounced: key-be-no).. They mused over they saying for a while. Finally deciding that they were frustrated they decided to think on it later. *shch* They turned their heads to where they heard the noise. It came form a bush. *shch* Thry looked at it. Then out came a---.  
~*~END CHAPTER  
  


* * *

  
~SCQ~ *gasp* What will happen next!? Well, wait til I update and you will see! LOL! *Youko* Listen, she's had tons of chocolate right about now so don't mind her. ~SCQ~ AWW I'm just fine! *Youko* You are jumping up and down. You clearly are not calm. ~SCQ~ Well, when he's right he's right. ~sighs~ I just love him soo much don't you? *Youko* Hmm, quite..Well Chaos just left the room saying something about eating lots of ice cream so she told me to tell you to REVIEW. Well I must go find a way to prevent her upcoming sugar high so good-bye. 


End file.
